


Emotionally Involved

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: She is starting to become less physically involved and more emotionally involved.





	Emotionally Involved

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

She’s starting to get too attached.

She’s starting to look at him like he’s the only man she could ever love. She’s starting to touch him more fondly and there always seems to be a soft bit of affection in everything she does with him. She’s starting to talk to him in a more tender voice, with her carefully chosen words leaving deep meanings and warm care.

She is starting to become less physically involved and more emotionally involved.

It would be ok if they were in a relationship, but he’s made it very clear in the past that they are not in a relationship. He’s told her many times that every single relationship he’s had with on of his romantic interests have ended bitterly, with broken hearts on both sides. So them together has become an ‘it’ or a ‘something between’, nothing more nothing less.

And up until now, she’s been ok with that.


End file.
